L'attaque de la dent carriée
by fantasia-49
Summary: Qu'estce qu'il se produit quand Anzu a mal aux dents et doit aller chez le dentiste accompagnée d'Atem, son petit copain? frissons et mains broyées en perspective


Coucou mes amies! Alors voila je suis partie sur un petit délire en allant chez le dentiste et en apercevant une petite grand mere qui flippait à mort d'y aller (un peu comme moi en fait) et donc j'ai eut cette idée : Anzu doit aller chez le dentiste et demande à son cher pharaon de l'accompagner!! Et ça va pas être triste pour lui!!!

J'espère que vous allez aimer et je remercie Anzuchan pour son aide et son soutien ainsi qu'à dela490, ma soeur et ma correctrice attitrée depuis le début! merci les filles!Et ça aurait été géniale avec l'aide d'Anzulove en plus (ma petite lolo adorée)

bonne lecture à vous ^^

*****************************************************************************************************

C'était une journée tranquille comme celle de la veille et d'avant. Les maisons se réveillaient doucement avec ses habitants qui se préparaient pour une nouvelle journée. En bref une journée comme d'habitude.

Sauf que dans un quartier assez tranquille et non loin du centre ville, deux personnes marchaient, tranquillement. Tranquillement? En réalité une des deux était devant et avait l'air de tirer de force la deuxième personne, certes doucement, mais tirer quand même. Les quelques personnes présentes les regardaient un peu moqueur. En effet ils entendaient plus ou moins ce que les deux personnes se disaient et comprirent la réticence de la deuxième personne à avancer.

-Je t'en prie, allons ailleurs… Je te jure que ça va maintenant. Tiens si on allait prendre un petit café là-bas? Dit la personne qui faisait tout pour ne pas avancer.

-Ecoute, nous n'irons pas là-bas. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire... Anzu. Dit la première personne qui tentait de faire avancer la dite Anzu.

-Mais... Atem… C'est vrai, je vais mieux... Allez s'il te plait? Répondit elle en tentant de l'amadouer avec ses yeux de chien battu, auquel il avait du mal à résister généralement.

Atem soupira en fermant les yeux puis dit :

-Anzu... C'est pour ton bien... Pourquoi as-tu si peur? Nous avons affronté des choses bien plus effrayantes non?

Anzu détourna les yeux et lui dit :

-Hum... oui mais bon... Dit elle en grommelant un peu.

Atem sourit devant son air boudeur. Il adorait sa petite amie, elle était si fraîche et vivante. Elle pouvait le faire rire parfois, mais surtout il adorait la gentillesse et le courage qu'elle faisait preuve d'habitude. Mais là oh grand mystère, elle semblait plus qu'effrayée et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Comment un simple rendez-vous chez le dentiste pouvait faire autant d'effet sur une personne. Il ne connaissait pas, étant donné que cela n'existait pas au temps des pharaons et apparemment c'était quelque chose d'assez effrayant puisque même leurs amis avaient blêmi lorsque c'était arrivé.

_Flashback : _

_C'était un après midi après l'école, Yugi, Atem, Anzu, Jono uchi, Honda et Bakura se trouvaient chez les frères Muto à discuter et jouer au duel de monstre en mangeant, quand tout à coup, Anzu se mit à pousser un cri et posa sa main sur sa joue avec quelques larmes aux yeux. Bakura qui discutait avec elle la regarda inquièt, Yugi et Honda qui encourageaient le duel de Jono uchi et Atem se retournèrent, ainsi que les deux duellistes et regardèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient entendu le cri s'élever._

_Ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'Anzu et qu'elle se tenait la joue en ayant l'air de souffrir. Atem fut le premier à réagir, mort d'inquiétude. Après tout il s'agissait de celle qu'il aimait et qui était devenue sa petite amie, quelques temps après sa « réssurection »._

_-Anzu?... Hé ! Est ce que ça va? Demanda t'il en s'agenouillant devant elle et posant sa main sur son autre joue._

_Les trois autres s'étaient approchés aussi, un peu inquièt._

_Celle ci hocha la tête à la négative, car elle souffrait atrocement._

_-Je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas? Demanda une nouvelle fois Atem qui ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi._

_-J'ai...J'ai affreusement mal aux... dents. Finit-elle par dire en ouvrant les yeux._

_Yugi, Jono uchi, Honda et Bakura poussèrent une exclamation d'horreur, particulièrement les trois premiers devant cet aveu._

_-Mon dieu... Anzu, on compatit sincèrement. Dirent ils en s'approchant d'elle, en prenant des airs épouvantés. Airs qui se reflétaient sur le visage d'Anzu._

_-Anzu... sois courageuse, hein... on est avec toi surtout!!! Dit Jono uchi en ayant quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage à l'air grave._

_Atem les regarda tous et virent le même regard d'horreur et d'épouvante se refléter sur leur visage et dans leurs yeux. Il finit par regarder Bakura qui soupira et expliqua le pourquoi de cette peur._

_-Tu vois Atem, quand quelqu'un a mal aux dents... et bien il doit aller se faire soigner par un docteur qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose, et cette personne est ce qu'on peut appeller un dentiste. Dit il calmement._

_Un « non » d'horreur fut pousser par les quatre en entendant ce mot, mais surtout Anzu qui savait qu'elle devait y aller. Ils bougeaient la tête dans tous les sens comme pour tenter d'oublier ou de nier tout simplement._

_Atem les regarda sans comprendre. Comment un « dentiste » pouvait effrayer autant? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, puis il les rouvrit et regarda la femme qu'il aime._

_-Anzu... si tu as si mal, tu dois y aller pour te faire soigner. Dit il en la regardant._

_-NOONNNN, je t'en prie je veux pas y aller!! Dit elle en prenant ses mains. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand chose... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà une autre douleur la foudroya. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois de douleur et porta sa main sur sa joue._

_-Je t'en prie Anzu, il faut que tu y ailles... Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Dit il inquiet._

_Elle le regarda également et vit son inquiétude. Elle non plus ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Fermant les yeux et soupirant, elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord._

_-Bien... Mon ange. Maintenant nous allons prendre ce rendez vous, d'accord? Dit il. _

_Anzu hocha une nouvelle fois, il la mena au téléphone qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et décida d'appeler lui même. Il prit rendez vous chez le dentiste le plus proche de chez elle en regardant dans le bottin._

_Les autres attendirent dans le salon et entendirent la discussion d'Atem qui prenait le rendez vous. Puis après quelques minutes ils les virent revenir dans le salon, avec une Anzu aux bords des larmes et apeurée._

_-Anzu... Tu es drôlement courageuse tu sais? Dit Yugi qui compatissait énormément._

_Anzu s'installa à nouveau à sa place et laissa Atem s'installer à côté d'elle._

_-Oui c'est vrai.... On est avec toi. Dit Honda et Jono uchi en levant leur pouce._

_-Merci... Alors vous viendrez avec moi? Dit elle en les regardant._

_Ils se figèrent en entendant cela. En souriant, forcés, ils lui dirent : _

_-Ecoute, franchement j'aurais bien voulu... Mais je peux pas... je dois garder mon neveu. Dit Honda assez vite._

_-Euh et moi... Je dois... distribuer les journaux pour ramener de l'argent si je veux manger ce mois ci. Dit Jono uchi tout aussi nerveux._

_-Et moi... Je dois aider euh... Honda à garder son neveu, hein Honda? Demanda Yugi en se tournant vers celui-ci qui acquiesça._

_Anzu soupira, car elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle comprenait leur raison car elle donnerait tout pour ne pas y aller. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. Puisque personne ne viendrait elle pouvait tout aussi bien annuler le rendez vous et donc ne pas y aller. Elle sourit un peu en y pensant mais le cacha rapidement pour que personne ne se doute de ce qu'elle pensait._

_Malheureusement pour elle, Atem l'avait vu lui et il la connaissait aussi. Il se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par ne pas y aller. Il sourit intérieurement en l'aimant encore plus car il aimait son esprit qui trouvait toujours des solutions pour s'en sortir. Sauf que là, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, pour son propre bien._

_-Anzu, t'inquiète pas, j'irais avec toi! Dit soudainement Atem._

_Anzu leva la tête vers son petit ami et le regarda abasourdi. Elle vit dans ses yeux cette lueur malicieuse et comprit qu'il l'avait cernée._

_Elle soupira un peu, puis elle releva la tête en le regardant et souriant : _

_-Merci... Atem._

_Fin Flashback _

C'est pourquoi, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la rue non loin du fameux cabinet où ils devaient se rendre. Et depuis ce matin, Anzu tentait tout pour y échapper. Mais c'était sans compter sur son petit ami. Après tout il était un ancien grand pharaon et avait affronté bon nombre de dangereuses personnes qu'il avait tous battu. Il avait un caractère fort et ne se laissait pas abattre. Même si il adorait sa petite amie, il n'allait pas la laisser gagner.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, et entrèrent. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au cinquième étage où se trouvait le cabinet. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Atem qui sortit le premier, approcha la porte d'entrée du cabinet et entra, suivit d'Anzu. Du moins il le pensait.

Arrivé devant l'accueil il salua la standardiste et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis là pour le rendez vous de 8h30 pour Mlle Mazaki... Dit il en se tournant pour la voir. C'est là qu'il vit que personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il soupira et se tourna vers la standardiste en lui disant :

-Je reviens, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis il ressortit rapidement et la standardiste entendit après quelques minutes des bruits de pas et des gémissements de protestation. Puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et vit le même jeune homme qui tenait affectueusement mais aussi fermement une jeune fille qui tentait de se débattre de l'emprise. Elle sourit en voyant cela car elle comprit que la dite jeune fille était une de ces personnes qui était effrayée d'aller chez le dentiste.

-Rebonjour donc, comme je disais nous sommes là pour le rendez-vous de cette charmante mais espiègle jeune fille à 8h30. Dit Atem avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je vois... et j'imagine que vous l'avez trouvé devant l'ascenseur, prête à monter dedans, n'est-ce pas? Dit elle en souriant.

Celui ci se mit à sourire également, alors qu'Anzu ronchonnait un peu.

-Veuillez patientez dans la salle d'attente je vous prie, Mr Yoshima ne devrait pas tarder. Dit elle en souriant, amusée.

Atem hocha la tête et avec Anzu toujours dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué.

Personne ne s'y trouva, il lâcha son ange, qui là ressemblait à un petit démon, et la vit s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la regarda amusé.

-Voyons Anzu.... Est ce si terrible? Demanda t'il.

-Hum... On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui seras assis dans le fauteuil et prêt à se faire charcuter! Dit elle en soupirant et s'enfonçant dans le siège, anxieuse.

-Hey! Je suis avec toi ma douce!!! Je ne te laisserais pas, je te le promet! Dit il en prenant sa main pour la rassurer.

Anzu serra sa main et lui sourit tendrement. Sourire qui raviva Atem. Il adorait la voir sourire.

-Merci, Atem. Je t'adore! Dit elle en lui déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

Atem sourit devant ce geste de tendresse. Puis ils patientèrent un petit moment, toujours leur main jointe.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du dentiste s'ouvrit et une petite fille qui pleurait en sortit accompagnée de sa mère. Anzu regarda le spectacle plus qu'effrayée et elle resserra un peu son étreinte. Atem le vit également et tenta de rassurer Anzu en serrant également sa main.

Puis le docteur approcha le bureau d'accueil et pris un dossier en main, il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et dit en la regardant :

-Mlle Mazaki, suivez moi s'il vous plait!

Anzu poussa un petit cri de peur et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Atem se leva et tenta de la lever aussi. Mais elle résista un peu :

-Anzu, allez viens!! Je suis là n'oublie pas. Et puis ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer! Dit il gentiment.

Anzu leva la tête et le regarda apeurée. Elle vit la lueur d'encouragement et de bienveillance de son petit ami. Elle soupira et décida de se lever pour y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bureau et y pénétrèrent. Atem put enfin voir ce qui terrorisait autant ses amis et la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il dû bien reconnaître que l'endroit était impressionnant. Il vit le fameux fauteuil qu'Anzu avait parlé plus tôt et qui avait l'air impressionnant mais aussi confortable. Il tourna la tête vers le dentiste qui les regardait entrer.

-Mlle Mazaki, installez vous je vous prie. Dit il en s'approchant du fauteuil.

Anzu déglutit, mais avança au côté d'Atem. Elle s'installa sur celui-ci avec Atem à ses côtés. Le dentiste prépara le chariot le dos tourné, donc ni Atem et Anzu ne virent ce qu'il faisait. Du moins surtout Atem, car Anzu se doutait bien de ce qu'il faisait. Plus le temps passait plus elle tremblait de peur. Elle prit la main d'Atem et la serra un peu.

Atem la regarda. Il lui sourit et resserra sa main. Il voyait bien que sa belle était angoissée et cela lui faisait mal, mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. En même temps, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était aussi angoissée.

Le dentiste se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

-Alors, Mlle Mazaki, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda t'il en souriant.

-Et bien, hier après midi, je mangeais et j'ai eu soudain très mal aux dents. Dit elle pas très rassurée.

-Ah je vois! Et bien nous allons voir cela. Dit il en approchant le chariot.

Il prit un ustensile pour pouvoir examiner les dents de la patiente.

-Mlle Mazaki ouvrez la bouche s'il vous plait? Dit il en se penchant légèrement.

Anzu n'ouvrit pas la bouche comme il lui avait demandé. Le chirurgien dentiste la regarda et lui dit de nouveau:

-Mlle Mazaki, si vous voulez que je vous ausculte il faut ouvrir votre bouche.

Elle ouvrit très légèrement la bouche, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse y introduire l'instrument qui lui permettrait d'ausculter ses dents.

Atem la regarda faire, amusé. Il pressa sa main et il la vit tourner la tête de son côté.

-Anzu, voyons arrête de faire l'enfant et ouvre ta bouche!!

Elle lui tira la langue et se tourna de nouveau vers le chirurgien et là se décida à ouvrir la bouche en grand.

Le dentiste examina la dentition d'Anzu et trouva l'endroit qui lui faisait mal.

-Oui je vois... et bien vous avez une très belle carie Mlle Mazaki. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est parfaitement soignable. Lui dit il en se redressant. Bon je vais préparer l'anesthésie. Finit il par dire en se retournant vers le chariot pour la préparer.

Atem regarda Anzu qu'elle regardait également. Ils se sourirent tendrement.

Puis le dentiste se retourna de nouveau et le cauchemar commença réellement pour Anzu. Elle vit l'aiguille s'approcher de sa bouche et de l'endroit où la carie était logée. Il piqua la zone douloureuse avec douceur, mais Anzu ressenti la douleur lorsqu'il atteignit le nerf malade. Elle serra très fortement la main d'Atem qui sous la douleur, grimaça un peu.

-An...Anzu, tu me fais mal là!

Après quelques secondes le dentiste retira l'aiguille et Anzu pu desserrer la main d'Atem, qui n'était plus tout aussi tannée que d'habitude. Il voulut retirer sa main pour se masser légèrement et ré affluer le sang dans celle-ci mais Anzu ne voulut pas le lâcher. Elle le supplia du regard de ne pas la lâcher.

Atem ne put résister à son beau regard bleu et décida de ne pas la quitter.

Le dentiste installa le canule d'aspiration sur le côté de la bouche pour désinfecter lors de l'opération et préparer la roulette pour pouvoir gratter la partie endommagée de la dent.

Anzu le vit avec l'instrument de torture pour elle et agrandit ses yeux de peur et poussa un petit gémissement de peur.

-Chut, mon ange c'est rien! Tenta de rassurer Atem en secouant doucement sa main.

Anzu fit la même chose et vit l'objet du cauchemar s'approcher de sa dent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne sentirez rien. Mais ne bougez surtout pas se serait dangereux. La prévint-il.

Anzu hocha la tête pour approuver, puis elle ferma les yeux en soufflant le peu qu'elle pouvait.

Il alluma la roulette et là le bruit particulier de cet instrument se fit entendre. Un bruit perçant et aigu qui raisonnait dans toute la pièce et qui amena la chair de poule à Anzu sur tout le corps.

Quant à Atem il devait bien se l'avouer, il commençait un peu à comprendre l'appréhension et la peur de ses amis et plus particulièrement en ce moment de sa princesse. Il grimaça un peu à l'entente de ce bruit mais ne tremblait pas pour autant. Il tenta de la rassurer le mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le dentiste commença donc le travail et commença à gratter la dent en mauvais état.

Anzu serra encore plus fortement la main d'Atem, mais il décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la laisser. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir sa main. C'était comme si il avait un bout de chair au bout du bras.

Puis le dentiste s'arrêta un instant pour aspirer les restes de morceaux de dent. Il proposa à Anzu de boire un peu pour pouvoir cracher plus facilement les dépôts. Elle relâcha donc la main d'Atem pour pouvoir le faire.

Celui ci put enfin dégager sa main et avec son autre main il massa l'autre qui était douloureuse.

Anzu se repositionna sur le fauteuil pour la suite des opérations car elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas fini. Elle regarda Atem et lui sourit.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu as de la force, mon ange. Tu as bien faillit me casser la main. Dit il amusé en secouant sa main qui allait un peu mieux maintenant.

-Pardon, Atem!!!! Dit elle en lui souriant de nouveau en étant désolée pour lui.

Il lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'elle était pardonnée. Il lui reprit la main qu'elle accepta tendrement, du moins pour le moment.

Le dentiste reposa la roulette et pris un autre instrument de torture aux yeux d'Anzu et qui était pire que la roulette. La fameuse fraise.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau en grand les yeux et se tournant vers son beau pharaon elle lui dit :

-Et bien je crois que tu peux te préparer à commander une main de rechange car là tu vas souffrir encore plus, je voulais te prévenir car j'adore partager, surtout avec ceux que j'aime.

Atem se mit à rire et lui baisa la main pour l'encourager.

-T'en fais pas ma douce, je suis prêt à souffrir pour toi!

Anzu lui sourit et se retourna vers le dentiste qui se retourna et se mit au travail.

Comme pour la roulette, il alluma la fraise qui cette fois au niveau bruit était un peu plus supportable, disons que le son était plus grave mais lorsqu'il la posa sur la dent, Anzu eut l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur était dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau pour tenter de contrôler les tremblements.

Atem vit la tête d'Anzu qui tremblait depuis qu'il avait commencé son travail. Il la regarda intensément pour tenter de lui insuffler sa force. Il comprenait de plus en plus la peur qu'ils ressentaient face à ça, face à ce vacarme. Il sentit Anzu serrer sa main aussi fortement que précédemment, et en plus elle tremblait un peu. Il la serra lui aussi pour lui dire qu'il était là. Mais comme avant il ne la sentait plus.

-Anzu, tu serre vraiment fort là! Aille aille, tu veux me broyer la main ou quoi? Dit il en grimaçant.

Anzu était tellement stressé qu'elle n'entendait pas le supplice de son compagnon, qui souffrait vraiment. Il se trouvait presque parterre tellement elle serrait fort.

Puis, Atem vit enfin que le dentiste reposait la fraise et prenait une pince pour retourner au niveau de la dent. Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortit un nerf qui était en piteux état.

-Et voilà, voici ce qui vous causait ces maux. Dit il en montrant le nerf.

Anzu ouvrit les yeux et regarda. Atem aussi regarda en se relevant et se demanda comment une petite chose pouvait causer un tel mal.

-Bon je n'ai plus qu'à nettoyer encore un peu et à mettre un pansement et ça sera fini pour aujourd'hui. Dit il en posant le nerf sur une coupelle.

Puis il prit ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer et aspira une dernier fois les débris. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour préparer le pansement, pendant qu'Anzu recracha une dernière fois.

Puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami et lui sourit, moins effrayée qu'avant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait encore la main de son compagnon. Elle desserra son étreinte et soulagé, Atem souffla enfin et regarda sa main si pâle tout d'un coup.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma main, regarde je sens plus rien!!! Dit il en la secouant devant elle.

Anzu le frappa, pas trop fortement, et le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri! Mais bon il te reste l'autre au cas où. Tu n'auras plus qu'à changer de main pour mettre ton duel de disque! Dit elle en riant.

-ah ah très drôle... Mais attend je crois qu'elle revient à la vie... Ce qui me permet de faire ceci. Dit il en pinçant le bras d'Anzu.

Celle-ci attrapa la fameuse main et la porta à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser doux pour le remercier d'être là quand même. Elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » les yeux brillants.

Ému, Atem se mit à sourire gentiment et lui murmura également « je t'aime en serrant sa main tendrement.

Le dentiste se retourna et vit les deux jeunes gens se regarder amoureusement. Il sourit devant ce spectacle. Puis il toussota et les vit se retourner.

-Bon si on y retournait, Mlle Mazaki, c'est bientôt fini. Dit il en souriant.

Anzu acquiesça et se repositionna correctement. Il commença la dernière tâche qu'il lui restait à faire. Après que le pansement eu été installé, il descendit le siège pour permettre à Anzu de se lever. Atem se leva aussi et ils suivirent tous les deux le dentiste qui sortit de la salle de consultation et qui se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

-Bon Mlle Mazaki, vous devrez revenir me voir pour que j'enlève le pansement et que je puisse boucher cette dent. Dit il en la regardant. Pour le rendez vous voyez ça avec mon assistante. Dit il en se retournant vers elle qui hocha la tête.

-Bon et bien je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à Bientôt, Mlle Mazaki. Dit il en baissant la tête pour la saluer.

-Oui et merci pour tout. Dit elle en baissant également la tête. Geste que fit également Atem.

Ils convinrent d'un rendez et saluèrent l'assistante. Ils sortirent du cabinet, heureux surtout Anzu qui souriait malgré la petite gène lié à l'anesthésie qui agissait toujours.

Se retrouvant dehors, Atem emmena sa bien aimée dans le parc situé non loin de là, main dans la main.

-Alors, tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible, hum? Dit il en souriant.

-Hum, vas y moque toi! Mais c'était un vrai supplice quand même. Répondit elle en faisant semblant de bouder. Puis elle sourit et reprit. Mais avoue quand même que c'était flippant non?

-Hum... Oui on peut dire que c'est vrai, mais bon je pense que je pourrais gérer ça quand même!!! Dit il en souriant malicieusement.

-Oh je vois « Mr je suis sûr de moi », attend que ça t'arrive et je me ferais une joie de t'accompagner et de voir ça. Dit elle en s'approchant de lui et souriant.

Atem la regarda un brillant sourire aux lèvres et posa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, car il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser correctement avec l'effet de l'anesthésie.

Anzu lui sourit et posa son front sur le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre sans bouger, savourant ce moment.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour savourer cette journée qui au début avait été un vrai cauchemar.


End file.
